This invention relates to a method and an arrangement for handling cheeses produced by spinning machinery, such as a spinning frame, a false twisting machine, a double twister or a winder.
In an open end spinning frame, for example, a series of spinning units are arranged between head stocks wherein drive motors, gear boxes and control mechanisms are located. A sliver from each can is spun by a spinning device of the spinning unit into a yarn which is, in turn, taken up by a spun yarn take-up roller and wound through a grooved winding roller on a bobbin to be formed into a yarn package or cheese. Each cheese is doffed and transported to a separate apparatus to be subject to the next processing step of the spinning.
Heretofore, in order to transport the cheeses from the spinning machinery to the separate apparatus, one of the following three systems has been employed:
1. Doffing the cheeses, placing them into a cheese storing car and moving the car to the separate apparatus.
2. Doffing the cheeses, placing them onto a conveyer provided along the spinning machinery, driving the conveyer to move the cheeses to the end of the spinning machinery at which they are transferred into a suitable container, and moving the container to the separate apparatus.
3. Doffing the cheeses, and directly transporting them to the separate apparatus by hanging them on movable hangers.
Among the steps composing each of these transporting systems, the doffing has been effected automatically. However, it has been practice that, in carrying out the process next to the spinning process, the cheeses once stored in the container or the cheese storing car are manually taken out therefrom to be processed and after being processed the cheeses are manually repositioned in the container or the cheese storing car to be transported to a further processing station. This has been disadvantageous in that, for example, additional time and labor are required.